


Gol(battier) than You

by canarycry (Frost_Iron)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, just mentions of ollie/dinah, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/canarycry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Oliver are annoyed that they keep losing their gym to Team Mystic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gol(battier) than You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for the lame title.

Oliver Queen quirked an eyebrow as a phone whizzed through the air, just narrowly missing hitting him in the face. He had just walked through the zeta tube into the Hall of Justice where he found the phone’s owner, hanging upside down over one of the couches looking like he’d just lost his last friend.

“Someone keeps taking over our gym,” Hal muttered, warm honey eyes glancing up briefly to Oliver before he sighed dramatically and let his arms fall to his sides.

“I noticed, it was why I came back here. Let me just say that leaving Dinah immediately after sex to go check on a Pokemon Gym was probably _not_ the wisest decision I’ve ever made in regards to my relationship,” he stated.

Oliver shoved Hal’s leg over so he could flop down on the couch, immediately pulling out a spare phone which he handed over to his best friend. Somehow he just knew he’d be needing one when he had seen that their gym had been claimed by Team Mystic.

The archer brought up the app on his phone and grunted as he peered into the gym. As usual his Vaporeon along with Hal’s two higher CP pokemon had been decimated by 3 evenly leveled Golbats.

“Who the fuck keeps doing this to us?! Every god damn day I have to log in, holding my breath like a fucking child waiting for their punishment, petrified that I’m going to have to battle these fuckers again,” Hal stated, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“We could always just try taking over another gym,” Oliver offered, shrugging one shoulder.

Hal rolled his eyes and shifted on to his stomach, his head nearly in Oliver’s lap as he poked the archer’s phone screen.

“Comfortable there?” Ollie chuckled but was quickly silenced by Hal.

“Shut up and look at every gym within a 5 mile radius of the Hall.”

Oliver’s frown grew as he opened up every gym, each controlled by Team Mystic and a trio of high CP Golbats, all under the username ‘ _battierthanyou_ ’.

“How the hell does one person have that many evolved Golbats? Let alone at a high enough CP to continually kick our asses?” Ollie pouted a little and tossed his phone behind him in the same direction Hal had done when Oliver first arrived.

“Your aim needs work Arrow.” A rough voice echoed from behind them, causing the archer to nearly jump out of his skin.

“Holy fucking hell Spooky, announce your presence from now on,” Hal spat, frowning as he looked up at Batman.

The caped crusader gave a blank stare, cocking his head to the side as he looked down at the phone Oliver had chucked. If Hal and Oliver had been paying attention, perhaps they would have seen the small smirk that just barely graced Batman’s lips.

“Enjoy your Pokemon. I trust I don’t need to lecture the two of you about inappropriate places for Pokestops again.”

Both Hal and Oliver glared in Batman’s general direction, watching as Gotham’s savior turned and left quickly through a zeta tube back to the Batcave.

“Bruce wouldn’t know fun if it punched him in the fucking bat-balls,” Hal muttered, slowly turning his attention back to the game.

Much later Bruce Wayne settled in behind his large expanse of computers, tablet nestled in his hands. A smirk slowly appeared on his face as calloused fingers punched in the username ‘battierthanyou’ to the login screen. It appeared that during his patrol, Arrow and Lantern had managed to take back a few of the gyms for Team Valor. It wouldn’t remain that way for long.

“Two can play at this game boys.”

Bruce stood and put his cowl back on.

“Damian, get your mask back on. We’re going out.”


End file.
